Treno the dark city
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: A adventurer called Lucie goes and sees the sites of Treno finding other things while there


Treno- the dark city  
  
Treno, the famous dark city. 'Finally made it, after the long hard journey... I have finally made it' Lucie thought walking through the gates. Lucie was 5ft exactly, she had black hair which was tied back- this went down to her hip. She had a thin but muscular body from her battle training, her eyes were silver and her looks were battle worn. Her black top and black trousers were covered in dust and the trousers had holes in odd places in the legs. Her travelling bundle was attached to the shealth of her sword. 'Inn or a hotel first! then exploring and shopping' Lucie thought and threw looks at a thug, her hand moved closer to her sword that was almost the same size as her. "Back off! Unless you want to meet Shinikami here" Lucie said, placing her right hand on the handle of her blade. The thug moved away and went back to eyeing some nobles.  
  
Lucie made her way over some sort of worn pier to a inn. "Hey sis, this is going to be the main competition isnt it?" A young boy asked his older sister. "Yup! It sure is Mario, come on we better hurry!!" The sister said to the young boy and ran off with him following. 'Kid's these days!' Lucie thought and wandered into the inn. "Hello, if you are staying its 100 gil a night!" The innkeeper said and took a drink out of her flask. "Two nights! Here is 500 gil" Lucie said pulling a small sack out. "Thanks! I will cook your meals, there will be one ready by the time you have sorted out and I will not allow fights here!!" The innkeeper said and pocketed the money. Lucie made her own way to the room and undid the belt that held her sword to her back. 'That feels better, now to wash up and change' Lucie thought and looked through her bundle for some clean clothes and wash up kit.  
  
The next morning... Lucie made sure that she had her small dagger hidden away and that the spell on Shinikami was secure before leaving the inn for some explortion. "I will be back in a few hours, my room is locked up for everyone's own safety including your own" Lucie warned the innkeeper before walking out of the inn. 'Where to go first... Well my items need refilling' Lucie thought and walked towards the nearest shop in the area. While walking towards the shop she noticed that there were alot of men looking at her, 'Im just an adventurer, what's the big deal?' Lucie thought and found the item shop. "AH, welcome welcome! What can I get you?" The shop keeper asked. "I have a list of items I require, have you got them all?" Lucie said handing over a list she made last night durning supper. "Let's see... yes I do have them all! Do you want them delivered?" The shop keeper asked. "Yes, do you know that inn near the waterfront?" Lucie asked, leaning onto the counter. "The waterfront inn... Yes, Yes I do... I will get the items required and send them to you at once!" The shop keeper said and started to calculate the cost. Lucie pulled another small pouch and placed it on the counter. "This should be enough, make sure that the items are delivered there in two hours! Just leave the packages near my room" Lucie said and left the shop.  
  
'I have placed the order for items and these accessories are not necessary' Lucie thought looking at the weapons and accessories avalible in the shop. "Is there anything that interests you?" A man asked from behind the counter. "Not really, I was hoping for a coral ring or some new boots" Lucie said walking upto the counter. "You should try the synthesist, Im sure that he could get you those items" The man said and pulled a map out. "At the moment you are here at the knight house, you have to go towards the card stadium... pass that and go past the cafe carte and it should be the second walkway to your left, opposite the cafe. Ok?" The man said moving one of his fingers along the map. "Thanks" Lucie said and headed towards the exit, she noticed that there was a monster underneath her feet. The monster looked up at her and called out staring at her along its beak. 'A Griffin? I wonder why its here' Lucie said throwing a dark look at the bird monster. "Why is there a Griffin under this grate?" Lucie asked turning to face the man. "Oh? You mean the monster? Well the man who owns this building likes to see people fight it, would you like to try?" The man asked moving his hand near a lever. "Later, I need to finish my shopping and retrieve my sword" Lucie said and left the shop.  
  
"Hello, what can I get you?" A man asked from behind a desk. "I was hoping you can make something called Coral ring and Desert boots" Lucie said, pulling a bag off her shoulders. "Ah yes, I can make those... do you have these items?" The man asked pulling two charts out. "I do, I found them on my way here" Lucie said pulling out a leather hat, a leather shirt, a lightning staff and a rod from her bag. "That really freaks me out when travelers do that! How do they do that anyway?" The shop keeper asked taking the items and placed them away. "Its a spell that quiet a few people know" Lucie said, closing the bag and placed it back on her shoulders. "Oh right... here are your Desert boots and Coral ring" The man said, placing a pair of boots and a ring on the counter. "Thanks, here's the money" Lucie said placing some gil on the counter and grabbed the items. "Thank you, hope you come again" The man said and went back to sorting his delivery out.  
  
Lucie headed back to the inn. "What is in that room?" The innkeeper asked and pointed at the door to Lucie's room. "My sword, it better behave or I won't be polishing it tonight!" Lucie said as she walked to the room and placed her hand on the doorknob. The door opened without lucie turning the door knob which she letted go. In the room her travelling bundles were on the bed with the sword leaning against it. "Everything looks ok, just be careful!" The innkeeper said and walked off. Lucie just shrugged and picked up the packages from outside of her door. 'Shinikami, what am I going to do without you!' Lucie smiled and closed her door. During supper time, as Lucie was the only guest there the innkeeper just setted up a table by the fire. "Are you leaving tomorrow?" The innkeeper asked placing a bowl of soup and some bread rolls on the table. "After I fight the monster at the night house, I'll be heading for Lindblum" Lucie said, rolling her map up. "Lindblum? How are you going to get there?" The innkeeper asked heading back to the little kitchen. "I thought that some mountain air will do me some good, I heard about a path through South gate" Lucie said taking a roll and placed it in the soup. "South gate, That is a nice way to go" The innkeeper said and took a seat near the fire. The rest of the meal went quietly with only the noise of the fire and the nightlife outside.  
  
'All my bags are backed, Shinikami is all set' Lucie went through what she had done. "Right, that is everything... now to load and leave" Lucie said attaching the travelling bundles to the cover of Shinikami. "Im going now, thank you for your warm inn and delicious food" Lucie said placing the belt over her shoulder and around her waist. "No thank you for being my customer" The innkeeper bowed as Lucie left the shop and into the busy streets.  
  
"I am here to battle the monster!" Lucie said crossing the grate and placed her travel bundles near the counter. "Ah, you are the young lady from yesterday... Wait here while I fetch the master" The shopkeeper said and disappeared from the counter. Lucie prepared herself for battle and stared at the monster below. 'So this is a griffin! This is what killed my relatives twenty years ago' Lucie thought lifting Shinikami out of its cover and placed it a battle pose. "Ah, yes... Your name miss?" A man asked from behind the counter. This man was about late twenties, light brown hair and signs of working out. "Lucie, Lucie Misata" Lucie said, shaking the man's hand. "My name is Sir Brian Fastway, I see that you are a traveller... well enough plesentaries, let's see you fight Miss Misata" Sir Fastway said lowering a lever. The grate under Lucie's feet gave way and made Lucie fall into the pit.  
  
'Oh boy! Right come on then big guy let's see what you've got!!' Lucie said casting a spell on herself. 'Haste,Regen and Barrier... good thing I mastered them' Lucie thought jumping back to dodge a attack. "Come on!" Lucie yelled, and attacked the griffin with all of her weight behind her sword. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" The griffin cried as Shinikami sliced deeply into its left wing. The griffin sparkled and casted Aera on Lucie, Lucie was knocked back but jumped back up with only a cut along her right cheek. "Magic huh? well I can play that game too!" Lucie said wiping the blood away with the back of her hand and thought of a spell perfect enough to defeat the griffin. 'This will be a blast!' "Thundara!!" Lucie called and threw the powerful thunder spell onto the griffin. "RRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRROOO!" The griffin screamed with pain and fell onto its side, blood poured out from the cuts made from the spell. Lucie fell back onto her butt, panting and looked at the dead griffin in front of her.  
  
"Well done, well done! That was a nice fight!!" Sir Fastway said throwing a rope down to Lucie, who tied it around her waist and was helped up. "Thank you Sir Fastway, That was a challenge for me to fight! I never knew that it had such a powerful Aera spell" Lucie said, untieing the rope and headed for her travel bag. "Come up to my quaters, you look so tired!" Sir Fastway said, lifting Lucie's bag for her. "No, I must be moving on!" Lucie said, placing Shinikami back in its cover. "I insist, besides I left the prize up there" Sir Fastway said, opening a door which led to some stairs then turned to face Lucie, a wierd glow was sparkling from his eyes. 'What is that in his eyes? I have a month before the hunter's festival' Lucie said and walked past Sir Fastway and up the stairs. "So what do you do apart from fight" Sir fastway asked as he reached a door and pushed it open. "I only travel and fight, I can never seem to settle down any where" Lucie said and looked around the large appartment. 


End file.
